Vincent Brooks
|englishva= }} Vincent Brooks is the protagonist of Catherine. Appearances *''Persona 3 Portable: Cameo *Catherine: Protagonist Design Vincent is a young man with curly short black hair and grey eyes. He wears pink shirt, over which he wears a beige jacket, dark red trousers, and black shoes. Personality Vincent Brooks is a rather calm and smooth talker in ''Persona 3 Portable, not breaking his cool expression and demeanor, despite being under stress. In Catherine, he is more expressive. Vincent is a textbook bachelor: his room is a terrible mess, he has difficulty with commitment, and he spends almost all his free time having fun with friends. Despite being extremely devoted, he is weak willed, and he's shown to be a very prolific liar under pressure as the love triangle forces him to spin an increasingly shoddy web of lies to keep the women from discovering each other. The degree that he lies to depends on he player. Despite this, Vincent knows how to please women and be a good boyfriend and has always been popular with girls, even in grade school according to Orlando. Vincent's a fairly perceptive friend, but doesn't seem to know his limits or boundaries in conversations. He can be highly confrontational toward others, even getting physical at his breaking point. He's also very blunt toward Erica about her issues, and tends to snap at people when they patronize him. He's an active drunk, often spending an entire night drinking at the Stray Sheep before going home and drinking more beer. This causes him to have constant hangovers and memory blackouts, which usually involve him (apparently) calling Catherine over for "company," which he claims not to remember at all. Profile ''Catherine'' :See also: the Vincent Brooks article on the Catherine Wiki Vincent is a character in the game, Catherine. Starring in his own tale, Vincent deals with haunting nightmares that he has with the mysterious titular blond, Catherine, who barges into his life and begins to ruin his relationship with his fiance, Katherine. The direction of his relationship is ultimately up to the player to decide. Trivia [[image:ManDrinkingAlone.png|Vincent in Persona 3 Portable, hinting at the release of a new game, later to be revealed as Catherine.|thumb]] *Vincent appears as an easter egg in Persona 3 Portable as an unnamed man drinking alone at the Club Escapade. However, it was stated by game director Katsura Hashino in an interview on the internet radio show Shuukan Gēmu no Shokutaku ''that this character in P3P is a "Vincent lookalike" and not the man himself. Shigenori Soejima added that he was asked to draw a "fake Vincent", and so he put a mole on Vincent's face. **Even though Vincent remained unnamed through the entirety of ''Persona 3 Portable and Catherine was not announced at the time, viewing the game's code reveals that he was named Vincent even then. *Vincent's plot between Katherine and Catherine represents one of the tales of the Lovers Arcana, where a man is seen talking with two women, one young and blond (Catherine), and the other one black haired and more mature looking (Katherine). In the tale, both of them are dressed the same (red and blue), while a cupid sitting in a star waiting to shoot one of his arrows at one of them. **Additionally, and less specifically, the Lovers Arcana is known for representing one's love life and being at crossroads, having to make an important decision. Category:Catherine Characters